


Bring Me the Horizon Kinktober2020

by UpinWake



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Double Penetration, Human Furniture, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpinWake/pseuds/UpinWake
Relationships: Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Kinktober Day 5 Prompt: Double penetration in two Holes/ Boot worshipping/ Lactation

Additional warning: Non-con/ Dub-con/ Heavy body modification/ Breast expansion/ Lips expansion/ Multiple breasts/ Cock-sucking lips/ Blowjob 

Pairing: ReviloxMicky (Revilo is the other Oliver from Alligator Blood MV and Micky is his slave who is also a dopplegänger of Mat)

AU: Monsterverse (Alligator Blood)

*แฟนฟิคนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Kinktober 2020 Challenge โดยใช้ prompt ของ Kinktober2020

"มิกกี้คร้าบบบบบบบบบบ ตื่นได้แล้วคร้าบบบบบบบบ" เสียงคุ้นหูดังขึ้นทำเอาชายหนุ่มสะดุ้งตื่น

"อย่านะ!" มิกกี้สะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อเห็นว่าใครมาหา เขาพยายามดิ้นหนีร่างสูงตรงหน้าแม้ว่าสิ่งเดียวที่ถอยไปเจอจะเป็นแค่กำแพงก็ตาม

มันก็เป็นวันธรรมดาอีกหนึ่งวันในนรกวิปริตนี่

"อะไรกันครับคนดี ทำหน้าเหมือนเห็นผีซะงั้น" เรฉีกยิ้มโชว์เขี้ยวขาว ปีศาจหนุ่มประสานมือไว้ตรงอกตนเองราวกับมีเรื่องตื่นเต้นน่ายินดี

มิกกี้ตัวสั่นงก เขาเดาใจปีศาจเจ้าหนี้เขาไม่ถูก

"มามะ มาเล่นกันหน่อย" เรเอื้อมสองมือมาจับหน้าอกของเขาแล้วเริ่มนวดคลึง มิกกี้กลั้นหายใจ เรชอบเล่นกับหน้าอกของเขาอยู่เสมอ ชอบบอกว่าเขานมใหญ่ วันนี้เขาภาวนาว่าเรแค่อยากจะเล่นกับเขาเท่านี้ ไม่มีอะไรอย่างอื่น

ไม่ใช่ความผิดเขาเลยที่เขาหัดเข้ายิมบริหารกล้ามเนื้อ แต่มันดันกลายเป็นจุดดึงดูดปีศาจวิตริตบ้านมนี่

"สั่นใหญ่เลย เป็นอะไรครับคนดี หืม" ทุกคำพูดหวานของเรเป็นเหมือนน้ำผึ้งอาบยาพิษ ปีศาจหนุ่มค่อยๆ เลื่อนมือมาคลำตามซี่โครงของเขา

"หมู่นี้ผอมจังน้า มีเซ็กซ์บ่อยเกินไปรึเปล่าน้า?"

มิกกี้ไม่โต้ตอบ มือเรียวไล่ลงมาถึงท้องน้อยของเขา เขาเบือนหน้าหนี กลัวว่าเรจะใช้มือเล่นกิจกรรมกามกับเขาอีก

แต่เปล่า

เรถอยออกไปแล้วจ้องเขาอย่างไม่วางตาแทน

จู่ๆ หน้าอกของเขาที่โดนเค้นคลึงเมื่อครู่ก็ร้อนฉ่าเหมือนอักเสบ มิกกี้ขยับตัวยุกยิก

เรยิ้มอย่างพอใจ

หน้าอกของมิกกี้ตึงแน่น เขาก้มลงมองแล้วก็เบิกตากว้าง หน้าอกของเขากำลังขยายใหญ่ขึ้นต่อหน้าต่อตา

แผ่นอกที่นู่นขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยตามประสาผู้ชายที่ใช้งานกล้ามออกบ่อยๆ ตอนนี้มันบวมเต่งจนเหมือนหน้าอกของผู้ชายเจ้าเนื้อแทน ก่อนที่มันจะค่อยๆ ขยายใหญ่ขึ้น เต่งขึ้น กลมขึ้น

เป็นเต้า

หัวนมที่แต่เดิมเป็นแค่ติ่งเนื้อเล็กๆ ตรงยอดอกเขากลับบวมหนาขึ้น จนสุดท้ายมันมีขนาดยาวและหนาเท่าปลายนิ้วก้อย

มิกกี้หน้าร้อนผ่าว วันนี้เขาก็คงไม่รอดพ้นจากความวิปริตของเร

"ชอบไหม คัพดีเลยน้า" เรยิ้มแล้วเข้ามาใช้มือตบเต้าเขาให้เด้งขึ้นๆ ลงๆ "ดูหนักจังเลย ต้องหาอะไรมารองแล้วแหละ"

"อะไรน่ะ... ทำอะไร! " ชายหนุ่มถามคนเป็นนายด้วยเสียงหวาดกลัว เรเหยียดยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์แล้วเอานิ้วชี้แตะริมฝีปากเป็นเชิงบอกให้เงียบๆ ไว้ แล้วรอดูสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้น

ป็อบ! ป็อบ! เสียงดังมาจากช่วงตัวเขา มิกกี้รู้สึกคันจนต้องดิ้นหนักกว่าเดิม เต้าโตสองข้างส่ายไปมา เขารู้สึกว่าผิวหนังตึงไปหมดเหมือนเมื่อครู่...

ไม่นะ 

เขาก้มลงมองอีกที เต้านมอีกคู่กำลังดันตัวออกมาจากผิวหนังใต้เต้านมคู่แรก ขยายใหญ่จนดันให้คู่แรกขยับขึ้นมาเกือบชนคางเขา

"ไม่เอา! เร! ผมไม่เอาแบบนี้!!"

เรยิ้มเหี้ยม ทาสของเขาไม่มีสิทธิ์ต่อปากต่อคำแบบนี้

ป็อบ! ป็อบ! เสียงดังมาจากช่วงตัวเขาอีกครั้งแทนคำตอบจากปากปีศาจหนุ่ม

"นะ- นายท่านครับ?" มิกกี้เรียกอย่างไม่เชื่อหู เขาพยายามมองอีกครั้ง เต้านมคู่ที่สองบวมขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนใหญ่กว่าคู่แรก มิกกี้แพนิค นมสี่เต้าบังจนเขามองไม่เห็นว่ากำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้นอีก เขาได้แต่คิดว่าตัวเองไม่หน้าหลุดปากทำให้เจ้านายของตัวเองยัวะ

สายไปแล้ว

มิกกี้รู้สึกว่ามีอะไรขยายอยู่ตรงช่วงท้องของเขา ข้างใต้สี่เต้าของเขา ขยายจนดันเต้าที่สามและสี่ที่ห้อยโตงเตงอยู่ขึ้นมาตั้งได้

"ฮือออออออ" เขาร้อง อยากจะปฏิเสธความจริง

"ดี... อี... เอฟ... อันต่อไปก็ต้องจีสิน้า ไม่สิ เอาแบบหาบราใส่ไม่ได้เลยดีกว่า"

มิกกี้ส่ายหน้า เขาส่งสายตาอ้อนวอน แม้จะรู้ว่าเรไม่เคยสนใจ

ต่างจากครั้งที่แล้ว ไม่มีเสียงอะไร แต่เขากลับรู้สึกแน่นท้องน้อยแทนราวกับว่ามันอัดแน่นไปด้วยแก๊ส เขาพยายามก้มดูที่ท้องน้อยตัวเองว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่นมทั้งหกเต้ามันใหญ่จนบังสายตาเขาหมด อย่าว่าแต่ท้องน้อย เท้าตัวเองก็ไม่เห็น จนกระทั่งเขาเห็นมันบวมเลยนมเต้าที่ห้ากับหกของเขาออกมา เขานึกว่าเรจะมาแนวเพิ่มน้ำหนัก เปลี่ยนให้เขาอ้วนเป็นหมู อะไรแบบนั้น แต่แล้วเขาก็ต้องเปลี่ยนความคิดเมื่อเห็นว่าพุงยื่นๆ ของเขากลายเป็นสีชมพูแล้วมีติ่งสี่ติ่งขนาดเท่านิ้วโป้งยาวยื่นออกมา

"ไม่! ไม่เอาแบบนี้!!" มิกกี้รีบดิ้น เขารู้สึกได้ถึงน้ำหนักของก้อนไขมันบนตัวที่เด้งไปเด้งมา โดยเฉพาะก้อนใหญ่สุดตรงท้องน้อย

"เต้านมวัว เจ๋งไปเลยใช่ไหมล่ะ" เรยิ้มโรคจิต สองมือคว้าหัวนมที่ยานถึงสี่นิ้วแล้วชักขึ้นๆ ลงๆ เหมือนกำลังชักว่าวให้มิกกี้

"อ๊าาา" ชายหนุ่มร้องออกมาดังลั่นด้วยความเสียวแบบที่ไม่คาดคิดมาก่อน เรบีบหัวนมในมืออย่างแรงแล้วดึงมาจ่อปากตัวเอง อ้าปากรับน้ำนมที่พุ่งเป็นสายใส่หน้าไม่ต่างกับท่ากิจกามท่าหนึ่ง

"อืมมมมมมมมมมมมมมม หอมมันมาก ไม่ผิดหวังจริงๆ แม่พันธุ์ชั้นดีชัดๆ" ปีศาจหนุ่มเลียปาก

"ฮือ ไม่เอาแบบนี้" มิกกี้ครางอย่างน่าสงสาร ใบหูเขาเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงด้วยความอาย แต่เรไม่สนใจ เขายืนมองดูตัวประหลาดที่ตัวเองสร้างขึ้นมา ร่างกายเป็นมนุษย์ชาย แต่กลับมีเต้าเหมือนเพศหญิง แถมมีนมหกเต้าไม่ต่างกับหมูกับหมา แล้วยังจะมีนมสี่เต้าขนาดยักษ์แบบวัวอีก รวมแล้วมีนมถึงสิบเต้าให้เขาได้ขยำเล่นเต็มที่ และทั้งสิบก็ไวต่อสัมผัสมากกว่าหัวนมปกติถึงสิบเท่า

นี่มันเครื่องผลิตนมชั้นเยี่ยม ปศุสัตว์ชั้นยอด

เรใช้มือยกเต้าล่างอันหนักอึ้งของมิกกี้ขึ้นเพื่อดูอวัยวะสำคัญของอีกฝ่าย มันอยู่ในสภาพที่กำลังจะชูชันขึ้นมาเต็มขนาด

"ว้าว ปากบอกไม่เอาๆ แต่แข็งแล้วนะครับเนี่ย ดุ้นไม่เคยโกหกซะด้วยสิ"

เรกดปุ่มปลดเครื่องพันธนาการทั้งหมด มิกกี้ตกลงที่พื้นดังตุ้บ เขาร้องด้วยความตกใจแต่แล้วก็ต้องครางออกมาด้วยความเสียวเมื่อหัวนมสัมผัสพื้น

ชายหนุ่มพยายามลุกขึ้นยืน แต่น้ำหนักของเต้าทั้งสิบถ่วงให้เขาล้มหน้าทิ่มจนก้นชี้ฟ้า สภาพดูน่าขันในสายตาของเร เขาปิดตาแล้วสะอื้นด้วยความอับอาย

"ร้องอะไรครับคนดี" นิ้วเรียวของเรไล่ไปตามผมเขา เสียงของเรดูเหมือนจะเป็นห่วง แต่มันทำให้เขาขนลุก

"มะ- ไม่ชอบแบบนี้ นะ นะครับ"

"เลือกได้ด้วยเหรอครับ?" เรเหยียดปากส่งยิ้มกว้างที่แฝงความอำมหิตให้จนเขาขนลุก 

จู่ๆ เขาก็รู้สึกได้ว่าโดนรุกล้ำจากข้างหลัง มิกกี้ร้องเสียงหลง บั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่าที่กระดกขึ้นอยู่นั้นก็ไม่ต่างกับการเชื้อเชิญให้คนอื่นเข้ามาใช้งานรูด้านหลังของเขา

ลูกน้องตัวหนึ่งของเรที่เข้ามาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ ฉวยโอกาสตอนที่เขาเผลอเพื่อใช้ประโยชน์จากประตูหลังของเขา

"อ๊าาาา" เขาร้อง เขาเจ็บ คนข้างหลังไม่คิดจะใช้นิ้วแหวกเพื่อเตรียมตัวเขาด้วยซ้ำ

"เจ็บ! เจ็บ!" มิกกี้ร้องทุกจังหวะที่โดนกระทุ้ง ดวงตาสีมะกอกคู่สวยปริ่มไปด้วยน้ำตา

"เห้อ นึกว่าปรับให้แล้วนะเนี่ย" เรกลอกตา พูดถึงครั้งหนึ่งที่เขาเคยเปลี่ยนให้ประตูหลังของมิกกี้มีน้ำหล่อลื่นเยิ้มยิ่งกว่าสัตว์ในช่วงฮีต เขาดีดนิ้วหนึ่งทีแล้วน้ำลื่นๆ ใสๆ ก็ทะลักออกมาจากก้นของชายหนุ่ม

"พอใจแล้วนะ..." ปีศาจหนุ่มพูดเสียงเย็น มิกกี้พยักหน้าแล้วสะอื้น ก่อนที่เสียงสะอื้นจะกลายเป็นเสียงครางจากความเสียว คู่ขาเขาเร่งจังหวะพลางครางในลำคอบ่งบอกว่าใกล้จะถึงจุดสุดยอดแล้ว

ชายหนุ่มกรีดร้องแล้วร่อนเอวไปมา ไม่เพียงแต่อวัยวะเพศของเขาจะพ่นน้ำกามออกมา หัวนมทั้งหมดที่มีน้ำนมซึมไหลเป็นทางมาตั้งแต่แรกก็พากันพุ่งปรี๊ดเป็นสายราวกับว่าทั้งสิบเต้าโดนบีบ

มิกกี้มัวแต่หลงอยู่กับความสุขสมจนไม่ทันสังเกตสายยางสีใสพร้อมกระบอกครอบที่เลื้อยเข้ามาหาเหมือนงู กว่าเขาจะรู้ตัว กระครอบสีใสทั้งสิบก็สวมเข้ากับเต้านมยานๆ ของเขาแล้วเริ่มต้นปั๊มซะแล้ว สายยางสีใสกลายเป็นสีขาวนมทันที และถังใสที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ ก็ถูกเติมเต็มอย่างรวดเร็ว

"ไม่น้า เอามันออกไปปปป" ชายหนุ่มโวยวายทันทีที่สังเกตเห็นว่าเขาโดนเครื่องรีดนมเล่นงานให้แล้ว แต่เสียงโวยวายนั้นก็กลายเป็นเพียงแค่เสียงครางฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์เมื่อตัวปั๊มดูดรีดหัวนมของเขาจนยืด จนเขาเสียวไปทั้งตัว

ปกติแค่โดนเขี่ยสองเต้าเขาก็ไม่ไหวแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้เขามีนมถึงสิบเต้า

เรใช้นิ้วถูวนรอบริมฝีปากเขาจนเขาต้องร้องซี้ด ปีศาจหนุ่มยิ้มอย่างพอใจเมื่อเห็นว่าริมฝีปากบางของมิกกี้บวมเต่งขึ้นไม่ต่างกับหน้าอกของเขาเมื่อครู่ ไม่นานมันก็กลายเป็นริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มสีชมพู อิ่มขึ้นเหมือนกับสาวๆ ที่ไปฉีดปาก และอิ่มขึ้นจนกระทั่งมันใหญ่เกินปกติ ใหญ่จนปากเขาไม่สามารถปิดได้สนิท คาเป็นรูปตัวโอ ไม่ต่างกับตุ๊กตายาง มิกกี้เบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจเมื่อรู้สึกว่าหน้าตึงขึ้น เขากลอกตาไปมา พยายามมองว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเอง เรหัวเราะคิกคักที่ได้เห็นสภาพของมิกกี้ที่กำลังทำปากพะงาบๆ เหมือนปลาพยายามฮุบหาอาหาร

เช่นเดียวกับหน้าอกของเขา... กว่าเขาจะเห็นว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ก็ตอนที่ริมฝีปากกของเขาบวมจนยื่นออกมาเลยดั้งโด่งๆ ของเขา ใหญ๋โตผิดปกติจนน่ากลัว

"ทวำอะไวอ่ะ อ๊า!! ทำไมวพวูดมว่ายด้าย!" ชายหนุ่มโวยวาย ปากที่ผิดรูปนั้นทำให้แทบพูดเหมือนคนปกติไม่ได้

"น่าจะปากแห้งนะครับ อา... เสียน้ำเยอะแบบนี้ คงกระหายน่าดูสินะครับ" เรยิ้มชั่วร้าย

ผู้ชายอีกคนเดินเข้ามาในห้อง เช่นเดียวกับคนแรก เขาปิดหน้าเอาไว้ ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นมนุษย์หรือเป็นปีศาจ รู้เพียงแค่ว่าเป็นชายเพราะเครื่องเพศขนาดใหญ่ที่ตรงเข้ามาหามิกกี้ เข้ามาจ่อปากเขา

คนที่อยู่ข้างหลังกระแทกเอวใส่เขาแรงๆ หนึ่งที มิกกี้พุ่งไปข้างหน้า ริมฝีปากอิ่มคู่นั้นเสียบครอบท่อนเอ็นที่ชูชันรออยู่แม่นราวกับจับวาง

สภาพของชายหนุ่มตอนนี้ท่อนเอ็นโดนเสียบทั้งจากหน้าหลังจนไม่ต่างกับหมูที่โดนเสียบทั้งตัว

"ค่อก!" มิกกี้สำลัก ดุ้นร้อนๆ กระแทกเข้าไปถึงหลังคอของเขาอย่างไม่ใยดีจนเขาแทบอ้วก แต่ถึงแม้ว่าจะพยายามยังไงเขาก็ไม่สามารถคายสิ่งที่อยู่ในปากได้ ริมฝีปากไม่รักดีของเขารัดท่อนเอ็นขนาดใหญ่ไว้โดยอัตโนมัติ

มิกกี้ครางในคอลั่น ริมฝีปากเขา นอกจากจะโดนเปลี่ยนขนาดแล้ว มันโดนเร่งความรู้สึกด้วย ตอนนี้มันกลายเป็นจุดเสียวไม่ต่างกับหัวนมของเขา ยิ่งคนตรงหน้าสไลด์อวัยวะของตนเข้าๆ ออกๆ มันยิ่งทำให้ชายหนุ่มเสียวจนหัวสมองขาวโพลน

"เป๊าะ!" คนตรงหน้าชักเอวกลับ ดึงดุ้นออกจากปากมิกกี้ที่ดูดอยู่จนเกิดเป็นเสียงดังน่าอาย เรยืนขำอยู่ข้างๆ

"หวาย หิวมากจนปากไม่ยอมคายดุ้นเลยนะครับ"

คำพูดนั้นไม่ช่วยอะไรนอกจากทำให้มิกกี้อับอายยิ่งขึ้น และ...มีอารมณ์มากขึ้น

ในใจเขาขยะแขยงท่อนเอ็นในปากจนอยากจะถ่มถุยออกมา แต่พอจะโดนดึง ปากไม่รักดีมันก็ดูดไว้แน่นเหมือนไม่อยากให้ไปไหน แถมตอนนี้เขาหุบปากไม่ได้ ริมฝีปากหนาสีชมพูอ้ากว้างจนน้ำลายหยดติ๋ง ดูแล้วเหมือนรูเนื้อบางรูที่ขมิบตอดอากาศรอให้มีอะไรมาเติมเต็ม ลิ้นแดงตวัดไปมาอย่างน่าเกลียดเหมือนควานหาสิ่งที่กำลังดูดอมอยู่เมื่อครู่

ปากของชายหนุ่มไม่ได้มีไว้พูดหรือกินอีกต่อไป มันกลายเป็นรูบ๊วบ มีไว้สำหรับบำเรอกามคนอื่นเหมือนกับรูก้นเขานั่นเอง

"อะ- เอาว... เอาว..." มิกกี้ครางเหมือนปากกำลังตามหาอะไรบางอย่าง อีกฝ่ายยัดดุ้นกลับเข้าปากเขาตามเดิมด้วยความสมเพช กระแทกเข้าจังหวะไปพร้อมกับคนที่เสียบประตูหลังอยู่ ก่อนจะฉีดพ่นน้ำกามใส่ปากเขาในที่สุด มิกกี้ที่ปกติเกลียดการโดนแตกใส่ปากกลับส่งเสียงครางอย่างมีความสุข สมองเขาขาวโพลนจนเลิกต่อต้านสภาพน่าอายที่โดนยัดเยียดให้ซะแล้ว

"น่ารักจังเลยครับ" เรยิ้ม มองมิกกี้ สีหน้าของชายหนุ่มบอกว่าสติหลุดจากโลกนี้ไปแล้ว น้ำหูน้ำตาไหลจนดูทุเรศทุรัง ตาลอยจนเกือบเห็นแต่ตาขาวเหมือนกำลังเมามายไปกับการสูบดุ้นยักษ์ที่ยัดเต็มปากอยู่ ตาก็เยิ้มไปด้วยน้ำตา แก้มป่องเพราะน้ำกามที่ถูกฉีดเข้าไปเรื่อยๆ แต่เจ้าตัวไม่ยอมละปากจากดุ้นร้อนเพื่อคายมันทิ้ง พอลูกน้องของเรกระแทกเขาไปอีกที มิกกี้ก็ส่งเสียงเหมือนสำลักออกมาพร้อมน้ำกามทะลักออกจากจมูกเขา สภาพโดยรวมดูแล้วเหมือนโดนกระแทกจนสมองไหลหายไปหมดแล้ว ไม่มีสติสัมปชัญญะแบบที่คนดีๆ เขามีกัน กลายเป็นแค่เปลือกกลวงๆ ที่อยู่ได้ด้วยสัญชาตญาณดิบแทน

"กลืนลงไปเยอะๆ นะครับ สารอาหารครบ จะได้ผลิตนมได้เยอะๆ"

ร่างของมิกกี้กระตุกเพราะถึงจุดสุดยอดก่อนจะอ่อนเปลี้ย เครื่องเพศของเขาพ่นน้ำกามขาวขุ้นออกมา ส่วนหัวนมทั้งสิบฉีดน้ำนมใส่สายยางโดยไม่ขาดสาย อย่างไรก็ตามคู่ขานิรนามที่กำลังใช้รูทั้งสองของเขากลับไม่ยี่หระใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น ยังคงกระแทกกระทั้นเข้าใส่ร่างปวกเปียกของชายหนุ่มจนกว่าจะสุขสมได้ 

"นมออกเยอะมากเลย ต้องขายได้ราคาดีแน่ๆ โดยเฉพาะเป็นมิลค์เชคแบบนี้" เรมองปริมาณน้ำนมในถังที่ใกล้เต็ม แล้วยิ้มให้กับสภาพของมิกกี้ที่โดนขย่มไปข้างหน้าข้างหลังเป็นจังหวะจนเต้าส่ายไปมาไม่หยุด "น่าจะใช้หนี้ได้เยอะอยู่ เป็นวัวแบบนี้ไปตลอดจนกว่าจะหมดหนี้เลยดีไหมน้า"

มิกกี้ไม่ได้ตอบสนองอะไร เขาเสียวไปหมดทั้งตัวจนไม่มีสติจะมาเข้าใจสิ่งที่เรกำลังพูดอีกแล้ว

"อืม เอาเป็นว่าผมเบื่อเมื่อไหร่ เราค่อยไปทำอย่างอื่นกันดีกว่าน้า"

"ช่วงนี้คุณก็กินน้ำเชื้อเป็นอาหารไปก่อน โชคดีนะครับมิกกี้ :)"

ใต้ม่านน้ำตา ดวงตาสีเขียวมะกอกของชายหนุ่มทันเห็นปีศาจร้ายส่งยิ้มให้อีกครั้ง ก่อนหันหลังทิ้งให้เขากลายเป็นถังผลิตน้ำนมที่ได้แต่อยู่นิ่งๆ รองรับน้ำกาม


	2. Human Furniture

Kinktober Day 2 Prompt: Human Furniture/ Sounding (urethra insertion) / Macro-Micro

Additional warning: Body modification/ mild-Macro/ Non-con/ Dub-con/ Edging

Pairing: ReviloxMicky

*แฟนฟิคนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Kinktober 2020 Challenge โดยใช้ prompt ของ Kinktober2020

หลังจากวันที่แสนยาวนาน คนทุกคนก็ต้องการการพักผ่อนหย่อนใจเล็กๆ น้อยๆ บ้าง แม้แต่ปีศาจก็ด้วย

นั่นคือสิ่งที่เรวิโลต้องการ

ร่างสูงโปร่งก้าวฉับๆ เข้ามาในห้องพร้อมปิดประตูไล่หลัง ก่อนจะหย่อนตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟาลาเท็กซ์สีดำขนาดยักษ์ เขาถอดฮู้ดออกแล้วโยนทิ้งไปข้างตัว สะบัดข้อมือหนึ่งทีเพื่อสั่งให้เกิดเปลวเพลิงเล็กๆ ปะทุขึ้นที่เทียนหอมบนโต๊ะตรงมุมห้อง แล้วค่อยพิงโซฟาพร้อมถอนหายใจ

เป็นปีศาจแบบเขามันไม่ได้ง่าย โดยเฉพาะปีศาจผู้ครองโลกใต้ดินแห่งนี้ ต่อให้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่นี่ยอมสยบต่อเขา มันก็มีบ้างที่เขาต้องเจอเรื่องปวดหัว

และเขาก็ผ่อนคลายได้กับเก้าอี้ของเขา

เก้าอี้โซฟาขนาดใหญ่หุ้มลาเท็กซ์ ถึงผิวสัมผัสของมันจะเป็นหนังเทียมที่ส่งเสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดทุกทีที่ขยับตัวแต่มันก็นุ่มอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ นุ่ม... ทั้งเบาะรองนั่งคู่ใหญ่ และพนักพิงหลัง 

เรวิโลเพิ่งได้มันมาไม่นาน แต่เขาก็หลงรักมันซะแล้ว

ปีศาจหนุ่มขดตัวไปมาบนเก้าอี้เหมือนกับแมว ก่อนจะลูบไล้มันอย่างหลงไหล เขาจ้องมองตรงรอยต่อของเบาะสองเบาะ แล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะลูบตามร่องรอยต่อเล่นตามประสาปีศาจไฮเปอร์

เก้าอี้นวมส่งเสียงแปลกๆ ออกมา ทำให้เขาหยุดชะงัก

ไม่ มันไม่ใช่เสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดมาจากผิวลาเท็กซ์ตรงที่เขากรีดนิ้วลูบลงไป แต่มันดังมาจางข้างหลัง... หลังพนักพิง... เสียงเหมือนเสียงคราง

เรวิโลปรายตามองไปทางพนักพิงข้างหลังอย่างมุ่งร้ายแล้วหันกลับมาสนใจเบาะตรงหน้าต่อ

เขาไล่นิ้วไปตามร่องจนกระทั่งไปถึงรอยบุ๋มที่เป็นที่ที่เขายัดจุกพลาสติกเพื่อรั้งลาเท็กซ์ที่หุ่มเบาะไว้ ทันทีที่นิ้วของเขาสัมผัสโดนใกล้ๆ รอบบุ๋มนั่น ตรงขอบก็กระตุกและตอดรัดจุกพลาสติกไว้แน่นทันที

เรวิโลใช้นิ้วเรียวแหย่ลงไปในรอยบุ๋มนั่น ดันจุกพลาสติกให้เข้าไปลึกกว่าเดิม เก้าอี้นวมตัวยักษ์ส่งเสียงแปลกๆ ออกมาอีกครั้ง จนเขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะฟาดมือลงไปตรงที่นั่งข้างๆ ตัว

"วันนี้ไม่น่ารักเลยนะครับ มิกกี้" เขาเปรยขึ้น ดวงตาสีมะกอกวาวโรจน์ขึ้นเป็นสีแดง

เบาะข้างตัวเขาส่งเสียงดังปั้กใหญ่ๆ ทันทีที่มือของเขาฟาดลงไป พร้อมกับโซฟาทั้งตัวสั่นสะดุ้ง

เรวิโลหมุนตัวไปข้างหลัง ใช้สองมือปลดเข็มขัดหนังที่รัดพนักพิงขนาดใหญ่แล้วแยกมันออกจนมันเผยรูปทรงเหมือนขาคู่หนึ่งที่กำลังชี้ฟ้าอยู่ ก่อนจะชะโงกมองใบหน้าของเก้าอี้ที่ซ่อนอยู่ข้างหลัง

ใบหน้าที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้ชุดลาเท็กซ์ โผล่มาเพียงแค่จมูกกับปากที่มีลูกบอลแก็กรัดปากอยู่...

มิกกี้...

มิกกี้เป็นลูกหนี้ที่น่ารักของเขา ในเมื่อไม่สามารถเล่นเกมชนะ ก็ต้องติดอยู่ที่นี่ไปจนกว่าจะล้างหนี้ได้

และตอนนี้เขากำลังใช้หนี้อยู่ในฐานะ "เก้าอี้มนุษย์" ของเรวิโล

แน่นอนว่าร่างกายของมนุษย์ปกตินั้นเล็กเกินไปสำหรับโซฟา แม้ว่ามิกกี้ของเขาจะเนื้อแน่นขนาดไหนมันก็ยังไม่พออยู่ดี แต่ไม่เป็นไร เรวิโลเป็นพระเจ้าในโลกนี้ เขาจัดการได้

เข็มขัดหนังทำหน้าที่ของมันได้อย่างดีในการรั้งให้เก้าอี้ของเขาอยู่ในรูปทรงที่ต้องการ แขนของมิกกี้ถูกจับรัดไว้แนบลำตัว ขาถูกมัดให้หัวเข่าขึ้นมาติดกับคางจนบั้นท้ายและขาอ่อนอวบๆ ที่เรวิโลอุตส่าห์เพิ่มขนาดให้เป็นพิเศษจนสภาพไม่ต่างกับเบาะบีนแบ็ก ส่วนท่อนขาตั้งแต่เข่าจนถึงปลายเท้าโดนดัดให้ชี้ขึ้นฟ้าเป็นพนักพิง นอกจากเจ้าเข็มขัดตัวแสบยังรัดเนื้อตามท่อนขาอวบๆ ของมิกกี้จนปลิ้น ขับเน้นทั้งเนื้อและบั้นท้ายกลมกลึงออกมาเป็นเบาะนุ่มน่านั่ง มิกกี้อยู่ในสภาพนอนหงายยกขาชี้ฟ้าโชว์รูก้นให้กับใครก็ตามที่จะเข้าใช้งานบั้นท้ายไซส์มหึมาของเขา

รูก้น... ที่ดูลึกกว่าปกติเพราะบั้นท้ายขนาดใหญ่ของเขา ลึกจนเรวิโลใช้ปลั๊กเป็นจุกอุดเพื่อยัดลาเท็กซ์ส่วนที่เหลือไว้ข้างใน

เรวิโลยังจำได้ว่าก่อนที่จะจับมิกกี้ทำเป็นเก้าอี้ เขายังบังคับให้เจ้าตัวเดินโชว์บั้นท้ายดินระเบิดไปรอบๆ มิกกี้แทบจะเสร็จคาที่ด้วยความอายหลังจากได้ยินเสียงแก้มก้นกลมๆ ขนาดเท่าบีนแบ็กของตัวเองกระทบกันดังๆ ตามทุกย่างก้าว

แน่นอนว่าแผ่นอกราบของมิกกี้ก็ได้รับการเสริมแต่งเช่นกันเพื่อให้ทัดเทียมกับบั้นท้าย แต่น่าเสียดายที่พออยู่ในสภาพของเก้าอี้ แตงโมสองลูกก็มีค่าแค่เป็นหมอนรองเข่าให้มิกกี้

ไม่เป็นไร ไว้รอบหน้า... เขาจะเลือกเฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่ไม่ทำให้เต้าโตของมิกกี้ต้องเสียของแบบนี้แน่ๆ

"อยากได้สินะครับ" เขาพึมพำพลางใช้มือลูบตรงร่องบุ๋มนั่นต่อ รอยบุ๋ม... ที่ทำให้เก้าอี้ของเขาถึงกับตื่นตัวขึ้นมา เขาค่อยๆ ลูบช้าๆ กรีดนิ้วเรียวเป็นวงกลมตามขอบของรอยที่บุ๋มลงไปเป็นรู เร็วขึ้นอีก กดน้ำหนักลงหนักขึ้นอีก

"อยากได้มากๆ เลยใช่ไหมล่ะ?"

เก้าอี้- ไม่ มิกกี้ส่งเสียงครางในคอตอบรับอย่างน่าสงสาร หันซ้ายหันขวาอย่างมืดบอดเพื่อหาว่านายท่านที่ตนต้องอ้อนวอนขอความเมตตานั้นอยู่ตรงไหน พลางพยายามกระดกเอวรับสัมผัสจากนิ้วเรียว การที่นายท่านเล่นกับรูของเขาแบบนั้นเหมือนจะกรุณา แต่ผิวสัมผัสของลาเท็กซ์ให้เขารู้สึกได้เพียงนิดเดียว ไม่สามารถทำให้เขาสุขสมได้ กลับทำให้คลั่งอยากจะได้รับการปลดปล่อยมากกว่าเดิมด้วยซ้ำ

เรวิโลฟังเสียงเก้าอี้ของเขาหอบหายใจถี่อย่างพอใจ เขาหยุดลูบแล้วนอนแผ่อยู่บนเก้าอี้

"อะ- อื้อออ" เก้าอี้ของเขาส่งเสียงท้วงซ้ำ

ได้โปรด สัมผัสเขาอีก ลูบเขาตรงนั้นอีก ปลดปล่อยเขาจากความทรมาณในคุกราคะนี่ที

แต่เรวิโลไม่ฟังเสียง

ปีศาจหนุ่มรูดซิบกางเกงตัวเองลงช้าๆ แล้วค่อยๆ ใช้มือปรนเปรอตัวเอง เขาส่งเสียงหอบหายใจถี่พลางแสร้งร้องครางเสียงดังฟังชัดกว่าเดิม จงใจให้ไปถึงหูของใครบางคนที่อยากได้รับการปลดปล่อยบ้าง

"อะ- อา แน่น แน่นมากๆ เลย อ๊ะ ฉันจะเสร็จแล้ว- อื้อออออ~" เขาครางพลางเด้งสะโพกใส่มือตัวเอง ช่วยตัวเองจนเสร็จอยู่บนตัวของมิกกี้เหมือนกับที่คนทั่วๆ ไปช่วยตัวเองอยู่บนโซฟาตัวหนึ่งเท่านั้น

สายตาของปีศาจหนุ่มจับจ้องอยู่ที่รอยบุ๋ม เขาเห็นมันกระตุกเกร็ง ตอดรัดจุกพลาสติกที่เสียบคาอยู่ เขารู้ว่าในหัวของเก้าอี้ของเขากำลังคุ้มคลั่ง กำลังอ้อนวอน มันเฝ้าฝันว่าแทนที่รูร่านๆ ของมันจะต้องตอดรัดจุกลาเท็กซ์ที่อุดไว้มันควรจะตอดรัดดุ้นร้อนๆ ของเขาต่างหาก และแทนที่เขาจะกระแทกเอวใส่มือตัวเองอยู่บนร่างของมัน เขาควรจะมากระแทกตัวใส่ร่างกายกามๆ ของมันให้บั้นท้ายใหญ่ๆ นั่นส่งเสียงลามกๆ อีกต่างหากล่ะ

แม้อีกฝ่ายจะแค่คราง แต่เขาก็พอเดาได้ว่ามันกำลังคิดอะไร

ใส่เข้ามาเถอะนะครับ นะครับนายท่าน ทำผม ช่วยปลดปล่อยผมเถอะ ได้โปรดกรุณาใช้รูร่านๆ ของผมด้วย

แต่มีหรือที่เขาจะสนใจ

เก้าอี้มนุษย์ของเขาร้องอีก ก่อนที่เสียงร้องนั้นจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงสะอื้นไห้ด้วยความหงุดหงิดหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน มันอยาก มันต้องการ แต่นายของมันกลับไม่สนใจ

จะไปแคร์อะไร มันก็แค่เก้าอี้ แค่เฟอร์นิเจอร์แต่งบ้าน ไม่จำเป็นต้องใส่ใจความรู้สึก

แต่ให้พวกมันเคยเป็นมนุษย์มาก่อน แต่เมื่อขายวิญญาณให้กับเขาแล้ว เขาจะใช้พวกมันยังไงก็ได้

จะใช้เป็นแค่เฟอร์นิเจอร์ตั้งไว้เฉยๆ ก็ได้

เรวิโลรักเก้าอี้ของเขา


	3. Double Penetrations

Kinktober Day 5: Double Penetration in two Holes

Additional warning: Omegaverse/ Character in heat/ Breeding kink/ Sex toy

Pairing: Malean (LeexVegan)

AU: Omegaverse (One-shot)

*แฟนฟิคนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Kinktober 2020 Challenge โดยใช้ prompt ของ Kinktober2020

ตั้งแต่พวกเขาคบกันมา มีไม่กี่ครั้งที่ลีตื่นก่อนเขา เพราะฉะนั้นเวลาไหนที่ลีเป็นฝ่ายปลุกเขา วีแกนจะรู้แน่นอนว่ามีอะไรผิดปกติ

เช้าวันนี้เขาตื่นเพราะว่าลีพลิกตัวไปมาเหมือนนอนไม่สบาย เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาก็เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายนอนขดเอาหน้าซุกไหล่เขาพลางหอบหายใจถี่ มือข้างหนึ่งกุมเป้ากางเกงตัวเองไว้แน่น ในขณะที่ขาทั้งสองข้างก่ายรัดแขนข้างนั้นไว้ หัวเข่าแนบชิดกันเหมือนพยายามสะกดความรู้สึกบางอย่างไว้

"ลี?" เขาจับไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายไว้ แล้วก็รู้สึกได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าตัวร้อนจี๋

"ฮีท..." ลีเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขา ตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นส่งสายตาอ้อนวอน มือกำเป้ากางเกงแน่นแต่เขาก็แอบเห็นได้ว่ามันเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำหล่อลื่น

คำสั้นๆ คำเดียวบอกทุกอย่าง

"เดี๋ยวผมหยิบยาให้นะ คนดี" อัลฟ่าวีบอกแล้วทำท่าจะลุกจากเตียง

"ไม่เอา" ลีรีบคว้าแขนเขาไว้แล้วส่ายหน้าให้ อัลฟ่าร่างสูงขมวดคิ้ว

"แต่ว่ากินยาระงับแล้วจะได้ไม่ทรมาณไงครับ"

"ไม่เอา... คือ..." ลีเม้มปากแล้วซบหน้าลงกับแขนของวี ก่อนจะเอ่ยสารภาพเสียงค่อย "ผมอยากได้..."

"อ๋อ งั้นเดี๋ยวผมหยิบของเล่นให้นะ" วีทำท่าจะลุกอีกรอบ อัลฟ่าหนุ่มเข้าใจ บางครั้งเซ็กซ์ในช่วงฮีตก็มหัศจรรย์มากสำหรับโอเมก้าจนพวกเขาชอบสนุกกับมันก่อนกินยาระงับ และของเล่นก็เป็นวิธีที่พวกเขาจะได้สนุกอย่างปลอดภั-

"ไม่ใช่สิ!" ลิรั้งอัลฟ่าของเขาไว้อีกรอบ เจ้าหมาโง่เอ๊ย ไม่เข้าใจรึไง

"ผมอยากทำกับคุณ..." เขาพูดออกมาตรงๆ ใบหน้ากลมนั้นแดงเรื่อ

เขาอยาก อยากร่วมรักกับอัลฟ่าของเขาซะตอนนี้เลว สัญชาตญาณของโอเมก้าช่วงฮีตมันมีอำนาจล้นเหลือจนเขาไม่เป็นตัวของตัวเอง

วีคิดหนัก

"ขอทำซักรอบก่อนกินยานะครับ" ลีอ้อนอีกครั้ง

เขามองหน้าวีแกน รอดูปฏิกิริยาของอีกฝ่าย สีหน้าของวีเปลี่ยนไปมาก่อนที่เขาจะตอบตกลงในที่สุด

"ก็ได้ครับ"

ลีผุดลุกขึ้น รีบปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิร์ตตัวหลวมโพรกที่เขาใส่ตอนนอนออกแล้วกระโจนขึ้นคร่อมตักแฟนตัวเอง วีพรมจูบตามร่างเจ้าเนื้อพอเป็นพิธีก่อนจะช่วยเขาถอดบ็อกเซอร์ออกแล้วควานหาน้ำยาหล่อลื่นจากลิ้นชักหัวเตียง

ลีกำลังใช้มือชักรูดให้แฟนตัวเองตื่นตัวอยู่ตอนที่เขารู้สึกว่านิ้วยาวของอีกฝ่ายรุกล้ำช่องทางข้างหลังของเขาเพื่อเป็นการเปิดทาง เขาหันขวับ เห็นว่าวีกำลังหยิบถุงยางออกมา

"อ๊ะ" เขาส่งเสียงท้วง อัลฟ่าของเขาหยุดชะงัก

"ไม่เอาข้างหลัง... อยากได้... ตรงนี้" เขาพึมพำแล้วกัดริมฝีปากตัวเอง แก้มแดงเหมือนลูกพีช มือเอื้อมไปตรงหว่างขาที่แฉะเยิ้ม

วีส่ายหัวทันทีเมื่อรู้ว่าเขาหมายถึงอะไร "คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าผมทำไม่ได้"

"นะครับ... เค้าอยากได้ อยากได้มากๆ เลย"

"ไม่... คุณไม่ได้อยากได้จริงๆ หรอก"

"อยากได้ อยากจริงๆ" เขาคราง ใช้มือยกขาข้างหนึ่งขึ้นเพื่อเผยให้เห็นร่องสีเนื้อแฉะเยิ้มที่บวมเป่งเพราะอาการฮีท เขาใช้นิ้วลูบไล้ไปตามไปตามปากทาง ก่อนจะกดนิ้วลงไป

"ดูสิ แฉะมากเลย"

วีมองนิ้วมือที่ผลุบเข้าไปในกลีบเนื้อแล้วกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก สองนิ้วนั่นแหวกปากทางออกจนน้ำหล่อลื่นเยิ้มออกมา ส่งกลิ่นฟีโรโมนหอมหวานปะทะกับจมูกเขา

เครื่องเพศขนาดใหญ่ของอัลฟ่าหนุ่มแข็งปั๊กขึ้นทันทีโดยที่ลีไม่จำเป็นต้องชักรูดให้เสียเวลา

ใช่แล้ว กลิ่นหอมของโอเมก้าตรงหน้ามันยั่วยวน จนบางครั้งเขาก็เผลออยากจะลืมทุกอย่างแล้วจับลีเปลื้องผ้าเพื่อทำตามสัญชาตญาณของเขาทั้งคู่เหมือนกัน แต่เพื่อสวัสดิภาพของลีแล้ววีรู้ว่าเขาทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้

อัลฟ่าหนุ่มจึงได้แต่เบือนหน้าหนีแล้วตอบปฏิเสธ

"ไม่"

"แต่อยากให้คุณใส่เข้ามา ไม่ต้องใส่ถุง เติมผมให้เต็มด้วยน้ำเชื้อร้อนๆ-"

"ถ้ายังดื้ออีกผมไม่ทำเลยนะ!" วีตัดบทยื่นคำขาดด้วยเสียงที่เข้มขึ้น ลีถึงกับหลุบตา การที่อัลฟ่าของเขาใช้น้ำเสียงเข้มแบบนี้มันทำให้เขาใจเต้นแทน

"ก็... ก็ได้ครับ" เขาพูดเสียงค่อย "ข้างหลังก็ได้ครับ"

"ดีมากครับ" วีก้มลงจูบปากเขาเบาๆ "เพื่อตัวคุณเองนะคนดี" เขาเสียงอ่อนลง รู้สึกผิดที่เสียงแข็งใส่คนรัก

แต่ไม่มีทางที่เขาจะเอาแฟนตัวเองสดๆ ตอนฮีต ถ้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะมีลูก

เขาใส่ถุงยางให้เรียบร้อย แล้วนั่งคุกเข่า ลีอยู่ในท่าหมอบ หันบั้นท้ายมาให้เขามาเจลหล่อลื่น

"อะ อื้อ" ลีคราง หลับตาพริ้ม แค่นิ้วมือก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีมากๆ แล้ว เขาส่ายก้นช้าๆ เหมือนแมวจินเยอร์จอมยั่ว บอกให้อัลฟ่าของเขาใส่เข้ามาได้แล้ว

"จะใส่แล้วนะครับ" วีค่อยๆ ขยับเข้าไปในช่องทางอุ่นร้อนทีละนิด ลีกัดปากเสียว ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นแล้วร้องครางทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายใส่เข้ามาจนเต็ม

"อาห์~"

"โอเคนะครับ ผมขยับแล้วนะ"

ลีพยักหน้าอย่างกระตือรือร้น ขยับ ขยับเร็วๆ เขาต้องการ

วีถือว่ามันเป็นคำอนุญาต เขาทำให้ตามคำขอ ปรนเปรอโอเมก้าตัวน้อยในท่าหมา แต่ดูเหมือนว่านั่นจะไม่พอ เพราะลีกลายเป็นคนคุมบังเหียนเร่งจังหวะแทน

"อะ- อู้ว อู้ววว" ลีร้องซี้ด พลางใช้มือชักให้ตัวเองไปด้วย ช่องทางอุ่นร้อนของเขาตอดรัดเครื่องเพศขนาดใหญ่ของวีไปด้วย

"อึก ผมใกล้แล้ว แฮ่ก- ผมใกล้แล้ว" วีคราง จับเอวอวบๆ ของแฟนไว้แน่น

ไม่ต้องบอกลีก็รู้ เพราะวีเริ่มพองตัวจนคับแน่นเต็มช่องทางเขา ลีเร่งจังหวะขึ้นอีก ใช้ช่องทางข้างหลังตอดรัดและดึงเป้งของอัลฟ่าไปมาการยั่ว

วีบีบเอวเขาแน่น ตัวสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความสุขสม แม้จะใส่ถุงยางไว้ แต่ลีก็รับรู้ถึงน้ำเชื้ออุ่นร้อนที่อีกฝ่ายปล่อยออกมา เขาเลียปาก จินตนาการว่าถ้าหากน้ำเชื่อพวกนั้นถูกหลั่งเข้ามาในมดลูกของเขาแทนคงจะดีไม่น้อย

"อะ- อ๊าาาาา!!" โอเมก้าตัวน้อยร้องลั่น แค่คิดภาพตัวเองถูกใช้ทำลูกก็ทำให้เขาเสร็จทันที เครื่องเพศชายพ่นน้ำรักสีใสเปรอะเต็มมือตัวเอง ก่อนจะร่อนเอวไปมา ช่องทางข้างหลังบีบคั้นน้ำเชื้อข้นๆ จากอัลฟ่าตัวเองจนหมด วีครางแล้วกระแทกเอวเข้าอีกจนกระทั่งทั้งคู่ฟุบลงไปนอนหอบหายใจถี่กับฟูก

วีลุกขึ้นได้เป็นคนแรก ดึงลีมาอยู่ในท่านั่งตักแล้วกอดเอาไว้ เขากำลังจะปลอบให้คู่ของตัวเองสงบลง ซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่เขามักจะทำช่วงที่รอให้ทั้งคู่หลุดจากเป้ง แต่ดูเหมือนว่าโอเมก้าตัวน้อยจะยังไม่เสร็จ

"ขออีก ขออีก! ขออีก! ขออีก!" ลีร้องพลางเด้งตัวอยู่บนตักของอัลฟ่า อาการอยากยังไม่หายไปทั้งๆ ที่ได้ร่วมเพศสมใจแล้ว ลีใช้มือถูร่องของตัวเองแล้วครางอย่างน่าสงสาร

วีก้มลงมอง แล้วถึงเห็นว่ารูข้างหน้าของลีบวมเป่งยิ่งกว่าเดิม มันกลายเป็นสีแดงเข้ม ขมิบตอดอากาศที่ว่างเปล่าราวกับจะขอมีส่วนร่วม ขอให้พวกเขาใช้งานมันด้วย

"ยะ- อยากได้อีก" โอเมก้าร่างเล็กหน้าแดง "แค่ข้างหลัง มะ- มันไม่พอ อยากได้ข้างหน้า อยากโดนกระแทกเข้ามา ฉีดน้ำเชื้อ ฉีดน้ำคุณเข้ามาในตัวผม"

เสียงร้องนั่นทำให้ในช่วงท้องของวีบิดมวน

เขาก็อยาก แต่รู้ว่าทำไม่ได้

"ไม่อิ่มเหรอครับคนดี" วีหายใจรดหลังคอของเจ้าโอเมก้าตัวน้อยจนรู้สึกได้ว่าลีขนลุกชัน

อัลฟ่าที่แสนสุภาพของเขา พูดจาสกปรกแค่นิดเดียวกับทำให้เขาแทบละลาย

"ชะ- ใช่ครับ ไม่อิ่มเลย" ลีสะอื้นเสียงสั่น "อยากได้ อยากได้ข้างหน้า อยากได้น้ำเชื้อ ผมอยากท้อง"

"บอกแล้วว่าให้ใช้ของเล่น เจ้าเด็กตะกละเอ๊ย" เขาเอื้อมมือควานหาดิลโด้พิเศษสำหรับโอเมก้าในลิ้นชัก

"เร็วๆ นะ" ลีร้องเสียงกระเส่า

"ครับๆ" ชายหนุ่มรีบฉีกซองน้ำเชื้อปลอมเพื่อเติมดิลโด้อันนั้นให้เต็ม ก่อนจะกดให้มันอุ่นน้ำเชื้อจนถึงอุณหภูมิที่ต้องการ

ลีรอไม่ไหว เขาใช้นิ้วเสียบเข้าไปในรูรัก ช่วยตัวเองรอ "ได้รึยังงงง"

"ได้แล้วๆ" เขารีบยื่นของเล่นให้แฟนหนุ่ม ผู้ซึ่งคว้ามันไว้แล้วเสียบเข้ารูของตนเองโดยไม่รีรอ วีเม้มปากแน่น เขาเห็นสภาพแล้วกลัวแฟนตัวเองเจ็บ

หัวเอ็นผลุบหายเข้าไปในร่องสีแดงอย่างง่ายดาย ก่อนที่ลีจะดันมันเข้าไปทั้งลำ น้ำหล่อลื่นที่แฉะเยิ้มมาตั้งแต่ต้นเป็นตัวช่วยอย่างดี

"อ๊า" ลีร้องออกมา เขาเสียวอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ความรู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายจะแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ ปลายหัวของท่อนเอ็นปลอมและเอ็นของอัลฟ่ากระแทกเข้าไปข้างในจนสุดตัวเขา มันเบียดใส่กันจนเขาจุกแน่นท้องไปหมด วีสาบานได้ว่าเขาเห็นพุงนุ่มนิ่มของลีนูนขึ้นเป็นลำอย่างชัดเจน

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกของลีที่ร่วมรักโดยใข้ทั้งสองรู และเป็นครั้งแรกของวีเช่นกัน... เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าอัลฟ่าขี้หวงที่ไม่น่าจะยอมแชร์แฟนตัวเองกับใครอย่างเขาจะมีโอกาสแบบนี้

วีครางออกมาด้วยความประหลาดใจ เขารู้สึกว่าช่องทางข้างหลังของลีแน่นกว่าเดิม แถมยังรู้สึกได้ว่าท่อนเอ็นปลอมกำลังเสียดสีกับเขาด้วย

มันเหมือนกับเวลาเขาใช้มือไปพร้อมๆ กับคู่นอนตัวเอง ท่อนเอ็นปลอมเบียดเป้งเขาจนเสียวยิ่งกว่าเวลาโดนโอเมก้าตอดรัด เขาแทบจะเสียสติ จะช่วยลีกระแทกต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้ว ลีร้องออกมาอย่างมีความสุข รู้สึกดีที่อวัยวะของตนกำลังถูกใช้งานอย่างที่ควรจะเป็น รู้สึกได้รับการเติมเต็มจากการได้ทำหน้าที่ของโอเมก้า หน้าที่ในการสืบพันธุ์

"อัลฟ่า อัลฟ่าครับ ผมไม่ไหวแล้ว อัลฟ่า~"

"ผมจะเสร็จแล้ว ใกล้จะเสร็จแล้ว!"

ชั่วขณะที่ทั้งคู่จะถึงฝั่งฝันพร้อมกัน ลีหันหัวไปทางหนึ่งแล้วเผยลำคอขาวเนียนให้อัลฟ่าของเขา

"กะ- กัด กัดที! " เขาหวีดร้องขอเสียงสั่น พลางเสนอจุดอ่อนของโอเมก้าให้กับวี

อัลฟ่าของเขาได้โปรด กัดเขา ตีตราเขา ประกาศตัวว่าโอเมก้าตัวนี้มีเจ้าของแล้ว

"ไม่- ซี้ด" อัลฟ่าหนุ่มกัดฟันแน่น เขาแทบจะหักห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ไหว เขาเหมือนนักล่าที่มีเหยื่ออันโอชะมาเสนอต่อหน้า

"กัดเค้า อยากโดนกัด!" ลีร้อง สติเริ่มริบหรี่ ทั้งร่างใกล้เข้าสู่ความสุขสม เขาต้องการ เดี๋ยวนี้!

อัลฟ่าหนุ่มส่งเสียงคำรามแล้วซุกหน้าลงในซอกคอขาว ยอมแพ้ต่อเสียงยั่วยุ โอเมก้าร่างเล็กกรีดร้องออกมาดังลั่นทันทีที่โพรงปากร้อนผ่าวงับโดนคอ เขากำของเล่นในมือไว้แน่นแล้วกระแทกเข้าหาตัว ท่อนเอ็นปลอมขยายตัวเป็นเป้งพร้อมปล่อยน้ำเชื้อเทียมร้อนๆ เข้าไปเต็มท้องของเขา ร่างนุ่มนิ่มกระตุกเกร็ง ถึงจุดสุดยอดจากการโดนฉีดน้ำเชื้อสมใจ เครื่องเพศชายพ่นน้ำรักใสๆ ออกมา ช่องทางอุ่นร้อนบีบรัดท่อนเอ็นของอัลฟ่าแน่นจนส่งให้เขาถึงจุดสุดยอดครั้งที่สองไปตามๆ กัน

"ฮือ" ลีหอบหายใจถี่แล้วซบหัวลงกับผมของวี ร่างของเขาอ่อนเปลี้ย นิ้วโป้งเท้าทั้งสองข้างจิกเกร็งตามความเสียว รูทั้งสองให้ความสุขสมแก่เขาจนเห็นดาว วีแกนส่งเสียงคำรามในลำคอพลางดูดฟัดคอของโอเมก้าน้อยต่อจนเป็นเสียงดังแจ่บ

สภาพของทั้งคู่ตอนนี้เหมือนกวางน้อยที่ยอมแพ้ในโชคชะตาแล้วน้อมรับคมเขี้ยวมรณะของพยัคฆ์ร้ายก็ไม่ปาน

"เป๊าะ!" อัลฟ่าหนุ่มฟัดเนื้อขาวจนยืดตามแรงดูดแล้วปล่อย เกิดเป็นเสียงเปียกๆ เขาเลียจุดที่ตัวเองเพิ่งดูดฟัดไปเมื่อครู่อย่างทะนุถนอม

"สมใจแล้วนะคุณ" เขาพึมพำ

ลีพยักหน้าอย่างอ่อนแรง "กะ- กัดแล้วใช่ไหม?" เขาถาม ไม่แน่ใจว่าทั้งคู่ได้สร้างสายสัมพันธ์ถาวรกันแล้วรึยัง

พอคิดแล้วเขาก็หน้าแดงระเรื่อ ไม่นะ ทำไมเขาถึงไร้สติแบบนี้ ติดสัดตกเป็นทาสของฮีทจนไปเสนอตัวให้แฟนเคลมเขาเป็นคู่ชีวิตทั้งๆ ที่เพิ่งคบจริงจังกันได้ไม่นา-

"กัดอะไรกันล่ะ" เสียงของวีแกนทำให้เขาชะงัก

"หือ?"

"คิสมาร์คต่างหาก" อัลฟ่าของเขาหยิบมือถือมาถ่ายรูปที่คอเขาให้ดู... ใช่ ไม่มีการตีตรา แค่คิสมาร์ค

รอดตัวไป...

"ได้สติแล้วสินะครับ ทำไมถึงไม่ระวังตัวเลย ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นจะทำยังไง?"

นี่แหละเหตุผลที่วีไม่ค่อยเต็มใจกับเซ็กซ์ช่วงฮีท

ลียิ้มบางๆ เขาชอบเวลาที่วีแกนหวงเขาแบบนี้

"ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นก็ไม่ปล่อยตัวแบบนี้หรอก แค่เพราะคุณไง"

เขาจูบกรามของวี "ผมไว้ใจ รู้ว่าคุณไม่เอาเปรียบผมแน่"

วีถอนหายใจ ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะเถียงกับโอเมก้าของเขา เขาได้แต่เล่นกับผมสีจินเจอร์ของอีกฝ่ายแทน รอเวลาที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่จะหลุดจากเป้ง

ซึ่งกว่าจะถึงตอนนั้นลีก็ทำท่าจะหลับไปอีกรอบแล้ว

วีทำหน้าที่เช็ดทำความสะอาดตัวเขาให้สะอาด เช็ดและควักน้ำกามเทียมออกมาจากร่างของแฟนก่อนจะเอาผ้าซับให้แห้ง แล้วจัดแจงห่มผ้าให้ลีเพื่อื่จะได้ไม่หนาวตอนนอน

ดวงตาสีฟ้าของลีปรือขึ้นมา มองตาสีเทาของเขาอย่างรักใคร่

"เรียบร้อยแล้วนะครับ" วีพูดอย่างอ่อนโยน

"รักนะ" เขาพูดเบาๆ "คุณเป็นอัลฟ่าที่ดีที่สุดเลย"

"รักเหมือนกันครับ" วียิ้มให้เขาแล้วจูบหน้าผากเขา ก่อนจะลุกไปอาบน้ำล้างตัว

เมื่อวีก้าวออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ลีก็ผล็อยหลับไปแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาเอนตัวนอนข้างๆ โอเมก้าน้อยของเขาแล้วหอมแก้มนุ่มของอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ กลิ่นฟีโรโมนหอมๆ ทำให้เขาอดใจไม่ได้ที่จะใช้จมูกซุกไซร้จากแก้มลงไปถึงลำคอ ที่ที่ผิวขาวอมชมพูเริ่มปรากฏรอยช้ำสีแดง

เขากลืนน้ำลาย ณ วินาทีนั้นแทบได้ยินเสียงชีพจรของลี มันดังเหมือนจะบอกว่ารอยคิสมาร์คนั้นไม่พอ เหมือนจะเชื้อเชิญให้เขาฝังคมเขี้ยวสร้างรอยบ่งบอกความเป็นเจ้าของบนลำคอของโอเมก้าน้อย...

ไม่

เขาพรมจูบตรงรอยช้ำนั่นเบาๆ แล้วตัดใจลุกออกมา เข้าครัวไปเตรียมอาหารเช้าให้ตัวเองและลีเพื่อที่จะได้เลิกหมกมุ่นกับร่างกายของแฟนตัวเอง

ไม่ใช่แค่โอเมก้าที่ถูกขับเคลื่อนด้วยสัญชาตญาณสืบพันธุ์... อัลฟ่าอย่างเขาก็เช่นกัน

ในขณะที่ลีออดอ้อนอยากท้องลูกของเขา เขาก็อยากเห็นลีท้องโย้อุ้มครรภ์เด็กที่เกิดจากฝีมือของเขาเหมือนกัน

คราบขาวที่เขาเช็ดออกจากหว่างขาของลี... เขาก็แอบอยากให้มันเป็นน้ำเชื้อของเขา ไม่ใช่เจลหล่อลื่นที่ทำเป็นน้ำเชื้อเทียม... ตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงคู่ของตัวเองมีความสุขกับของเล่น เขาก็รู้สึกน้อยใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เหมือนกับเขาไม่ได้ทำหน้าที่ของอัลฟ่า...

นายทำถูกแล้ววี... เขาบอกตัวเองเพื่อเรียกสติ นี่ยุคไหนแล้ววะ อัลฟ่าเขาไม่มาเสียเซลฟ์แค่เพราะอดทำลูกแล้วโว้ย

ใช่... ให้เกียรติกันสิสำคัญกว่า 

เขาจำได้ว่าลีก็เคยอยากมีเจ้าตัวน้อยด้วยเหมือนกัน

พวกเขายังมีเวลาอีกตั้งมากมายที่จะรอ รอตอนที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่มีสติ ไม่ได้ทำไปด้วยสัญชาตญาณ รอเมื่อพวกเขาทั้งคู่พร้อม

อาจจะเป็นซักวัน... เมื่อพวกเขาได้แต่งงานกัน...


End file.
